As an organic light-emitting element, an element having a multi-layer structure wherein one or plural organic layers are provided between an anode and a cathode is known. In a patent document 1, an organic light-emitting element containing a triazine derivative that is a low-molecular compound in an organic layer is disclosed.
When a layer is formed using a low-molecular compound, a vacuum deposition method is generally used. In this method, however, there is a problem such that vacuum equipment is necessary or the film thickness of the layer is liable to become ununiform.
In contrast with this, use of a polymer compound has an advantage that the layer can be formed by a coating method such as spin coating. For example, in a patent document 2, a fluorescent conjugated polymer compound comprising a repeating unit containing a triazine ring is disclosed.
In a non-patent document 1, a non-conjugated polymer compound having a triazine skeleton, which can be utilized for organic light-emitting elements or field effect transistors, is disclosed. This polymer compound is specifically a polymer compound obtained by copolymerizing an electron transport triphenyltriazine derivative monomer and a hole transport triphenylamine derivative monomer.
In a non-patent document 2, a non-conjugated polymer compound comprising a constitutional unit derived from a triphenyltriazine derivative, a constitutional unit derived from a perylene derivative and a constitutional unit derived from an iridium complex, and an organic light-emitting element using the polymer compound are disclosed.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 173569/2006
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 129155/2002
Non-patent document 1: Marc Behl et al., “Block Copolymers Build-up of Electron and Hole transport Materials”, Macromolecular Chemistry and Physics, 2004, 205, pp. 1633-1643
Non-patent document 2: Se Young Oh et al., “Characteristics of Polymer Light Emitting Diode Using a Phosphorescent Terpolymer Containing Perylene, Triazine and Ir(ppy) 3 Moieties in the Polymer Side Chain”, Molecular Crystals and Liquid Crystals, 2006, 458, pp. 227-235.